Learning to Love
by Dip-chan
Summary: [Yuffentine]They saved the world twice, but it doesn't mean love between heroes wouldn't occur in their peaceful daily life.


**01 – broken hearted  
Disclaimer:** FF7 belongs to Square Enix  
**Summary:** it all started when he wanted to take a walk tonight.  
**Note: **This story, and all of the stories I'll post later is set after Advent Children. It's possitively Yuffentine, and this fic also contain CloudTifa, minor ZackAerith and maybe some other pairings later.

--

He was just taking a walk tonight, a walk to clear his mind. He does have burdens and memories he couldn't erase from his head no matter what he tries, but that doesn't means he couldn't take a walk tonight, right? But he has to stop there, when he strolls near Edge's sector 7 outskirts, where lands are a bit higher and the moon could be seen clearly from there. Because he sees two people kissing under the moon. Well, he might just ignore the kissing couple and went on if the couple is only someone, but if the couple is Cloud and Tifa, how could he just ignore that?

Vincent Valentine's elbow rose up a little bit. Oh yeah, as long as he remembered, the two had been close for some time now. He remembered how Tifa cared so much about Cloud. She even waited him to recover after he was founded in Mideel on their first adventure. They must've been closer as time flows. Now that they live together in Seventh Heaven, they must've gone even closer.

As if he has found a good analysis of what he saw, he smiled to himself, then to the happy couple who just broke up their kiss. He probably wants to announce that to everyone in AVALANCHE, but then he thought the two will tell them anyway later.

He soon found out he has nothing else to do there except watching two people romancing under the stars, so he decided to go. With a slow pace he turned his heels towards the city's alley, planning on directly going home.

But he was stopped once again, this time by a certain figure in the dark hiding behind some pile of bricks and lumps, peeking the couple, who seemed didn't notice anything around them tonight. The gunman blinked a few time before figuring out who is it.

"Yuffie?" he whispered, taking a couple of step closer to the hiding person.

Yuffie Kisaragi almost jump five meters high when she heard her name called. She turned slowly and found out the silent man standing behind him; hints of curiosity could be seen in his face. Her surprised face soon turned into glare, and her lips frowned a little bit.

"Gawd, Vinnie, are you going to kill me?" she hissed, "I almost die with heart attack!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I'm just wondering why you would be here in this late night…"

She was a bit surprised with the question, but she managed to get her previous mood back to her face. "Well, why are you doing here, Mr. McVampire? Finding blood to suck? Well, I didn't want to donate mine for you, so go away."

This time, Vincent is the one who frowned. "Yuffie, I'm not a vampire. I don't drink blood. I'm just taking a walk to clear up my mind, and I ended up founding the two being together," he told her, his head turned to the couple who seemed will never notice their presence. "Now Yuffie, if you please kindly tell me why are you here? Is the two… troubles you or something?"

For this moment, Yuffie couldn't hide her surprise from her face, and the pain it follows. "I… I… I'm not…" she said, seemed to lose her words, "I was just… oh, what am I talking about! I'm spying them, Vince, don't you see? It will be worth for the gossip! I'm going to tell everyone in AVALANCE, then the people who visit Teef's bar, including the Turks! It will…"

"Yuffie," Vincent cut in, seemed to aware to her weird sudden change of mood, "Are you sure the two didn't troubles you?"

"Of course not, you…" Yuffie stopped, failed to hide her emotions. Now it is very clear to Vincent that she is in pain. But being Yuffie, she could always get her emotions back. She continued, "…you silly! I'm happy for them!"

She then takes a deep breath, bringing her face to the moon. When she turned to Vincent, her face is as fresh and cheerful as usual. "Really, this is late. I must go now. Bye-bye, Vinnie," she waved cheerfully, and then dashed away, in her usual ninja style.

Vincent Valentine turned his body towards the city. It all started when he decided to take walk to clear his mind. It ends up making his mind even fuller than before. Somehow, he couldn't erase that painful look she got on her face when she saw the couple.For once he knows that the girl he met today is a broken hearted. Did she have a crush on Cloud? ...and why is that bother him?

* * *

**A/N**: this is my very first FF7 fic. Ever. And it's kinda short, isn't it? Oh well. I love them both and I like the two being together. I't's just good to make a story about their life after all of the saving-the-world end. Review please! 


End file.
